


Sleep call

by daddysshield



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Castiel (Supernatural), Cute Dean Winchester, Deutsch | German, Idiots in Love, Kinda, Lovey-Dovey, M/M, No Spoilers, Protective Dean Winchester, Tumblr Prompt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-24 01:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddysshield/pseuds/daddysshield
Summary: Prompt:Person A having to stay up late to finish something and having Person B on the phone sleepily cheering them on-Cas und Sam recherchieren im Bunker wegen eines Falls nach, während Dean Meilen entfernt ist und seinen Engel vermisst.





	Sleep call

**Author's Note:**

> Mein erster deutscher Oneshot auf AO3 musste natürlich über Destiel sein.  
>  
> 
> [Übersetzung vom deutschen ins englische]

 

> Auf [englisch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091158)

  
**Prompt:**  
**Person A having to stay up late to finish something and having Person B on the phone sleepily cheering them on**

**-**

Castiel blätterte monoton durch ein altes, staubiges Buch. Eines von vielen, beinahe endlos erscheinenden Recherchemitteln aus der Bibliothek des Bunkers. Der Engel und die Winchesters saßen nun schon seit Tagen an einem Fall fest und das Monster, dass sie jagten, schien fast schon nonexistent. Auch Sam blätterte Seite für Seite, Buch für Buch durch, durchforstete sämtliche Überlieferungen im Internet und scheiterte doch kläglich. Trotzend hielt er seinen Kopf zwischen den Händen und starrte schon seit Minuten die hölzerne Tischplatte verzweifelt an.

"Denkst du, Dean hat mehr gefunden als wir?". Hallte die ungeduldige Stimme des Engels durch den stillen Raum. "Sam? Hörst du mich?". Erst nachdem auch seine zweite Frage auf taube Ohren stieß, bemerkte er, dass der jüngere Winchester scheinbar eingeschlafen war.  
Erneut drifteten seine Gedanken in Richtung des älteren Bruders ab. Dean Winchester. Kaum eine Stunde am Tag verging, ohne das Castiel mal nicht an ihn denken konnte. Er liebte ihn einfach, schon seit dem sie sich das erste mal gegenüberstanden.  
Und jetzt, jetzt fehlte er. Eigentlich sollte er neben Castiel sitzen, ebenfalls alte Tagebücher durchstöbern und gelangweilt ein, zwei Bier zu sich nehmen. Aber das tat er nicht; zumindest nicht hier.

-

Dean Winchester saß in einem kurz vorm Zerfall stehenden Motel in Oregon und ließ den Tag Revue passieren. Stunden lang fuhr er mit Baby durch die verschiedensten Orte und befragte routinemäßig die Angehörigen der verstorbenen Opfer. Wenige Stunden zuvor, ehe er wieder zu seiner nächtlichen Bleibe zurückkehrte, fuhr er bei der örtlichen Bücherrei vorbei. Seit fast einer geschlagenen Stunde studierte er nun die selben acht Seiten des zweiten Kapitels und seine Konzentration schwand immerwieder dahin. Erneut bemerkte Dean, wie er zu seinem Handy, neben dem eigentlich wichtigen Buch, hinüber schielte. Er nahm einen großen Schluck seines nun warmen Bieres und schlug ungeduldig das Buch zu. Einige Sekunden lang saß er ruhig da, wippte nervös mit seinem rechten Fuß und setzte langsam die Glasflasche auf dem ramponierten Plastiktisch ab. Konzentrieren konnte er sich nicht mehr, er war müde und für seine Verhältnisse sehr unruhig. Ständig drifteten seine Gedanken zu Castiel, seinem Engel, ab.  
Ohne länger zu warten, griff er nach seinem Handy. Er würde nur schnell im Bunker durchklingeln, sich erkundigen wie es bei den anderen beiden lief, und sich anschließend nochmal an seine eigenen Bücher machen. Das redete er sich zumindest selber ein.

-

Seufzend räumte Castiel bereits die ersten Tagebücher und Akten weg. Nichts, wirklich nichts was bei diesem Fall helfen könnte, war in ihnen zu finden. Selbst er, ein Mann - naja eher Engel - der wenigen Emotionen, begann frustriert zu werden. Seinen Trenchcoat hatte er bereits nach dem zweiten Tagebuch weggehangen und seine Krawatte gesellte sich spätestens jetzt dazu.  
Aus einer neuen Gewohnheit heraus, welche er sich von Dean abgeschaut hatte, streckte er sich und stieß laut die Luft aus seinen Lungen aus. Es war bereits kurz nach zwei Uhr in der Nacht und sie würden sicher noch mehr Stunden an diesem verdammten Tisch, vor diesen nutzlosen Akten verbringen müssen.  
Ein lautes klingeln drückte sich aus der Stille hervor und Castiel schreitete zu seinem vorherigen, zugestellten Platz zurück. Ein kleines, verliebtes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er sieht wer ihn zu dieser gottlosen Zeit noch anrief.  
Hastig nahm er den Anruf entgegen. "Hallo, Dean.". "... Cas.", kam eine leise Antwort. Dean klang zwar müde, aber sein schmunzeln war kaum zu überhören. "Ist alles in Ordnung?". "Ja...", murmelte der ältere Winchester, " Ich wollte nur fragen, ob ihr was neues für mich habt?". Castiel schüttelte langsam den Kopf, bis ihm einfiel, dass ihn niemand sehen konnte: "Nein, leider nicht. Allerdings haben wir noch nicht alles gelesen. Vielleicht lässt sich noch das eine oder andere finden.".  
"Ihr schafft das schon, Cas.".  
"Dean, bist du müde?", Castiels Frage wurde mit einem lauten Gähnen beantwortet. Erneut legt sich ein diesmal größeres Lächeln auf seine Lippen. "Du solltest schlafen gehen. Sam ist auch schon eingeschlafen.".  
"Dann telefoniere ich lieber noch mit dir.", schmunzelte Dean, "Dann musst du nicht alleine durch die langweiligen Bücher durch.". Cas setzte zu einem Widerspruch an: "Dean-", wurde aber erneut durch ein Gähnen unterbrochen. "Du solltest wirklich schlafen gehen.", der Engel kann ein Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Auch wenn Dean es niemals zu geben würde, war er gerade verdammt süß. "Vielleicht sollte ich das...", murrte der Jäger und trank erneut einen Schluck Bier, "Umso früher kann ich hier morgen früh weg und bin wieder im Bunker... bei dir.". Castiel musste wieder grinsen und wurde leicht rot. Es war selten, dass Dean Winchester solch Offenheit und so viel Zuneigung auf einmal zeigte und der Engel genoss jede einzelne Sekunde davon. Castiel biss sich auf die untere Lippe und gab, fast schon schüchtern, seine Antwort wieder: "Ich freu mich schon.". Eine kurze Stille entstand zwischen den beiden Männern. Cas setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, zog eine alte Akte an sich heran und schlug sie auf. Nebenbei hörte er dem langsamen Atmen seinen festen Freundes zu.  
Dieser lag mittlerweile auf dem kleinen, harten Bett seines Motels und lauschte jeder Bewegung Castiels. Seine Muskeln entspannten sich nach und nach und auch sein Atem ging regelmäßiger. Seine Augen wurden schwer und sie schlossen sich wie von selbst, eine angenehme Dunkelheit ersetzte das gelbstichige, warme Licht im Raum. Dean bekam kaum noch mit, wie die Liebe seines Lebens seinen Namen hauchte, und er friedlich in einen verdienten Schlaf abdriftete.


End file.
